


Un millier d'âmes pour toi

by Yunaeris



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Angst, Aster lives, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaeris/pseuds/Yunaeris
Summary: Richter a des explications à faire.





	Un millier d'âmes pour toi

C'était étrange.

Son corps lui semblait lourd et raide ; fatigué et désobéissant, comme s'il avait reçu un choc violent dont il avait du mal à se remettre. Aster grogna mentalement, laissant son esprit engourdi dériver. Super. Vu son état, il avait dû très mal dormir cette nuit. Il était d'ailleurs presque certain d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar – songe de vide glacial transpercé d'un rideau de racines mortes, d'une caverne brûlante aux flammes crépitantes, habitée par une présence sinistre. En y repensant, une angoisse sournoise germa en lui.

Un son léger perçait le voile du silence. Il reconnut le bruit de la pluie qui, légère, frappait les carreaux d'une fenêtre voisine, et il se laissa aller. Il avait toujours trouvé ce son apaisant, comme l'odeur de la pluie après les orages.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la vue d'un plafond inconnu, aux poutres vieilles et lézardées, accueillit son regard. Il le fixa quelques instants, la confusion s'installant dans son esprit, tentant de le replacer parmi les plafonds de Sybak. Voyons, il ne se serait pas endormi dans le vieux laboratoire, pour la sixième fois ? Non. Son corps était encore engourdi, mais il reposait sur un lit. Une auberge, alors ? Ah, oui. Ses souvenirs se réinstallèrent tranquillement dans son esprit. Ils étaient partis en voyage, depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse pas cet endroit. Waouh, il n'était vraiment pas réveillé. Il ne buvait pas, pourtant, ce ne pouvait pas être la faute de l'alcool.

Tournant la tête avec difficulté – les muscles de son cou rechignèrent – le jeune homme aperçut le reste d'une chambre relativement spacieuse pour une auberge, quoique vétuste. Les murs perdaient leur couleur par endroits et une couche de poussière couronnait la commode voisine. Un chandelier pendait du plafond, offrant à la pièce une lumière terne.

Avec soulagement, il s'aperçut aussi que Richter était assis au bout du lit, sur sa droite, tourné vers la fenêtre criblée de pluie par laquelle on devinait un ciel morne. Il ne le regardait pas ; quand Aster se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes, il inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction mais ne se retourna pas.

Aster bâilla. « Il est quelle heure ? Je me suis pas rendormi, hein ? »

Richter pouvait être bougon quand Aster était en retard.

Il ne répondit pas ni ne montra le moindre signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Oh, il devait être vraiment agacé, alors. Aster s'étira paresseusement. Bah, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un train à prendre.

Il reporta son attention sur la chambre au mobilier sobre. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Son regard tomba sur le sac de voyage de Richter, vieux et rapiécé mais toujours solide, posé contre un mur, près des armes qu'Aster lui avait achetées pour remplacer la vieille épée émoussée que l'Académie avait consenti à lui donner. Ils étaient à la recherche de Ratatosk, l'Esprit de l'Ancien Arbre, afin d'implorer son aide pour la renaissance du monde. La petite idée d'Aster. Richter, quant à lui, avait été sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Aqua. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle ne les quittait plus d'une semelle, éternellement curieuse des mœurs humaines.

Richter prit soudain la parole, mais sans le regarder.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Hein ? Oh très fatigué... Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien dormi, répondit Aster en étouffant un bâillement.

-Mais à part ça ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? »

Aster haussa les épaules.

« Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? insista Richter. Tu ne ressens rien d'étrange ?

-Richter, tu vas finir par me faire peur. »

Richter évitait toujours son regard.

« Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ? demanda Aster en refoulant un second bâillement. Ou... » Il s'interrompit, une pensée le traversant. « Tu ne t'es pas battu, rassure-moi ? » En tant que demi-elfe, Richter n'avait pas une existence facile. Le souvenir des brimades subies à l'Académie était encore frais dans leur mémoire. Il soupçonnait que sortir de l'Académie et de ses règles oppressantes lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Aster crut que Richter n'allait pas lui répondre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi », dit-il finalement alors qu'Aster ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

Loin d'être convaincu, Aster le dévisagea, sourcils froncés. Richter paraissait presque... plus âgé tout d'un coup, et épuisé. Était-ce la conséquence de leur périple, éprouvant pour deux scientifiques qui n'avaient guère quitté leur cité ?

« Si tu le dis. »

Sa tête lui pesait. Il la laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Encore quelques minutes. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Richter était étrangement silencieux. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup et il en aurait été alarmé s'il avait été assez éveillé pour remarquer l'expression de son visage.

Aster bâilla à nouveau.

« Désolé, Richter, marmonna-t-il, renonçant à lutter contre ses paupières lourdes. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps, d'accord ? Juste cinq minutes. »

Il sentit le matelas se soulever quand son partenaire se leva.

« Repose-toi. J'ai... quelque chose à faire. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Attends-moi ici. »

Aster grommela une réponse. Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis seule la pluie noya ses pensées.

* * *

Quand Aster revint à lui, Richter n'était toujours pas revenu. Il se sentait beaucoup plus reposé. La pluie crépitait encore contre la fenêtre, seul son audible. Le jeune scientifique scanna de nouveau la chambre inconnue du regard, cherchant dans ses souvenirs le moindre indice permettant de résoudre le mystère de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se leva ; ses jambes vacillèrent un instant avant de se stabiliser et il atteignit la fenêtre sans problème. De l'autre côté des carreaux ruisselants se pressaient les toits et murs de pierre grise d'un gros bourg jusqu'au rivage d'une mer houleuse, quelques rues plus loin, où quelques bateaux dansaient au gré du vent. Le clocher d'une église était le seul bâtiment reconnaissable. En contrebas, dans la rue étroite passant au pied de l'auberge, deux ou trois passants, emmaillotés dans des habits de paysan, constituaient la seule trace de vie avec les rares oiseaux qui se pressaient sur la gouttière opposée.

Aster plissa des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nuage noir là-bas ? marmonna-t-il à voix haute. Un orage ? »

On aurait dit que loin, très loin à l'horizon, des nuages aussi noirs que l'encre s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'une minuscule île perdue dans la mer. Tiraillé entre sa fascination pour ce qui lui était inconnu et son instinct de survie qui lui soufflait de se méfier, Aster se figea, sans quitter le phénomène sinistre des yeux. A quoi était-il en train d'assister ?

« C'est peut-être un phénomène naturel habituel à cette région ? Non, c'est probablement encore un de ces dérèglements climatiques arrivés avec la Réunification. »

Dérèglements auxquels lui et Richter espéraient mettre fin, si Ratatosk consentait à leur offrir son aide.

Mais ce nuage... semblait différent des tremblements de terre de la région de Meltokio ou de l'orage éternel de Sybak.

Distraitement, il plongea la main dans les poches de son manteau – il ne l'avait même pas ôté avant de s'endormir ? Que lui était-il arrivé la veille pour être dans un tel état d'épuisement ? – à la recherche de ses cartes. Il était frustrant de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait.

Aster fronça les sourcils. Quoi, pas de carte dans ses poches ? Les aurait-il passées à Richter ? Ce n'était pas la seule chose manquante : ses notes de recherche, dont il ne se séparait jamais, manquaient aussi à l'appel. Il vérifia méticuleusement chaque poche tout en parcourant la pièce du regard. Parfois, il lui arrivait de s'endormir en rédigeant ses papiers, qu'il retrouvait éparpillés sur le sol à son réveil. Cependant, la chambre était entièrement vide, et il n'eut pas davantage de chance en cherchant sous le lit ou dans les tiroirs de la commode.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont dans le sac de Richter ? marmonna-t-il en faisant les cent pas. Ledit sac avait disparu, probablement emporté par Richter. Mais quel usage ferait-il de ces notes, de toute manière ? Aster joua avec une de ses mèches, puis haussa les épaules. « Ça me dérange, mais c'est inutile de continuer à tourner en rond. En plus, je commence à avoir faim ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur un couloir plongé dans la pénombre, jalonné de portes semblables, au bout duquel montait d'un escalier un mélange de voix et de tintement de vaisselle. Il descendit les marches, attiré par l'animation et les odeurs de nourriture ; au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrait la salle principale de l'auberge, plafond bas et plancher taché, éclairée par un unique lustre rouillé qui diffusait sa lumière sur une dizaine de tables d'un bois grossier. La salle était joliment occupée, mais pas par des voyageurs : les hommes et femmes réunis autour de chopes de bière et d'assiettes de poisson grillé, parlant fort et riant bruyamment, étaient sans nul doute, comprit-il, des villageois venus s'abriter de la pluie.

Il ne manqua pas comment la convivialité de l'atmosphère se fit plus ténue quand sa présence fut remarquée. Plusieurs cessèrent leur conversation pour le dévisager et il surprit quelques regards soupçonneux. Il tira sur ses manches, un peu gêné, et se dirigea vers le comptoir : les petits villages isolés, sans grand intérêt commercial, étaient souvent assez distants envers les étrangers, et sa tenue, qui indiquait de manière flagrante une position sociale autrement différente des paysans, pêcheurs et artisans qui peuplaient les milieux ruraux. Néanmoins, les regards des villageois paraissaient curieusement fermés, presque hostiles, alors qu'il traversait la salle. Aster s'approcha du comptoir ; dans son dos, les conversations reprirent peu à peu, hésitantes, mais seuls les hommes attablés au comptoir, qui lui tournaient le dos, continuaient à parler bruyamment.

Le jeune homme promena son regard sur les écriteaux en ardoise fixés au mur, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. De vieilles affiches défraîchies, à moitié déchirées, occupaient un panneau d'affichage, cloué au mur à la droite du comptoir. L'une d'elle attira son regard. « Fête de Portvert, le 6 août. » Oh, Portvert. Il se souvenait de ce nom. C'était le village côtier le plus proche de l'île des ruines de la porte d'Outre-monde, leur destination. Richter et lui avaient prévu d'y prendre un bateau.

Le mystère de son emplacement enfin éclairci, il se tourna à nouveau vers la pancarte indiquant le menu. Il mourait de faim ! La tenancière de l'auberge, une femme d'âge mûr, se tourna vers lui, l'air réticente.

« Votre compagnon a déjà payé pour tout, marmonna-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Tenez. »

Elle déposa un plat sur le comptoir et tourna aussitôt les talons. Était-ce parce que Richter était un demi-elfe qu'elle était d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré s'absenter, et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Quoique rares étaient ceux qui le reconnaissaient comme un demi-elfe...

Aster commença à manger. Le poisson frit accompagné de pommes de terre était à moitié froid mais il avait tellement faim qu'il le remarqua à peine.

A côté de lui, deux hommes papotaient sans lui accorder un regard et il se prit à écouter leur conversation avec curiosité.

« … et ces chiens du Vanguard ont osé dire qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, même après que leur leader s'est rendu ! T'y crois, toi ?

-Certains semblent penser qu'il leur suffit de dire qu'ils étaient possédés par une pierre, et tous leurs méfaits seront pardonnés, maugréa son ami d'un air sombre.

-Quels enfoirés ! cracha le premier. Je suis bien content que le procès ait lieu à Meltokio. Si ces bons à rien de Sylvaranti s'en étaient chargés, j'aurais parié qu'ils s'en seraient sortis sans rien.

-Ouais, mais Meltokio n'a jamais eu à leur faire face directement. Moi, ma fille était à Altamira quand ils ont attaqué, le mois dernier. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont subi là-bas ?

-Tu m'en avais parlé, hésita l'autre homme.

-Ils étaient enfermés, sans eau ni nourriture. Les Vanguards s'amusaient à les passer à tabac comme bon leur semblait, ça leur faisait rire de terroriser les autres. Et cette horrible demi-elfe, elle... »

Aster avait cessé de manger, pour écouter leur conversation. Le Vanguard ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, cela aurait fait l'objet de toutes les conversations si Altamira avait été attaquée... Et puis, n'étaient-ils pas passés par là quelques jours plus tôt ? Il ne se souvenait pas que la ville ait été marquée par une attaque quelconque...

Intrigué, il se pencha en avant, cherchant à entendre la suite quand un des deux hommes l'aperçut. Il parut brièvement pris au dépourvu, puis son visage se crispa et il donna un coup de coude à son ami qui s'interrompit. Le premier marmonna quelque chose avec un coup de menton vers Aster et le second se retourna.

Aster eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, désolé. Je vous écoutais depuis tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit, se contentant de le dévisager d'un air soupçonneux. Sans se laisser démonter, il poursuivit :

« Votre conversation est très intéressante. Vous voudriez bien m'éclairer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Vanguard ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rictus amer avant de reporter un regard peu amical sur lui.

« Ne nous fais pas rire, jeune homme, cracha le premier. On sait très bien que t'es copain avec ce demi-elfe. »

Aster se renfrogna.

« Et alors ? répliqua-t-il, un peu froidement.

-On sait tous ce qu'il a fait ! On sait que c'est lui qui mène le Vanguard maintenant ! Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Crois-moi, mon garçon, poursuivit le second, la seule raison pour laquelle on te livre pas à l'armée de Meltokio est qu'il nous a promis d'avoir notre tête si on touchait à un seul de tes cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le Vanguard, répondit Aster, un peu mal à l'aise, mais il y a erreur. Richter et moi sommes des scientifiques de l'Académie de Sybak. »

Il vit les deux hommes jeter un coup d’œil à son manteau, l'air légèrement déroutés. L'un se tourna vers l'autre.

« Mais ce demi-elfe, c'est bien celui qui a traversé le village avec ses partisans du Vanguard, il y a quelques jours, non ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu crois que j'allais oublier ça ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand ils ont volé le bateau du voisin pour partir en mer !

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

La moitié de la salle les écoutait à présent. Un des hommes attrapa un vieux journal qui traînait sur le comptoir et le balança à la tête d'Aster.

« Tiens, si t'as besoin de te rafraîchir la mémoire », dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Aster ravala une remarque cinglante et se leva, serrant le journal dans sa main. Il n'avait plus du tout faim. Ignorant les regards des villageois attablés – l'auberge était presque silencieuse à présent – il se détournait quand il croisa le regard d'une fille assise quelques mètres plus loin, seule. Sa cape de voyage et ses longs cheveux châtain clair ornés de grandes fleurs blanches étaient trempés de pluie, indiquant, tout comme l'absence de consommation devant elle, qu'elle venait d'arriver. Mais c'étaient des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues pâles. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Tu es... ! »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, se contentant de le dévisager. Avec effarement, Aster vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. La connaissait-il ? Elle ne lui était pas familière.

Avec un sanglot, la fille se leva soudainement, ramassa son sac et quitta l'auberge. La porte claqua bruyamment, résonnant dans le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur la salle.

* * *

Sourcils froncés, Aster reposa le journal à côté de lui. A l'extérieur, la pluie avait redoublé de violence et le chandelier frémissait avec les grondements de tonnerre.

Il avait lu avec intérêt le journal – quelques pages de papier de mauvaise qualité – y compris les annonces du village – un poulet égaré, l'anniversaire du prêtre. Mais la plupart des pages couvraient l'attaque d'Altamira par cette organisation terroriste sylvaranti, le Vanguard – et sa libération récente par un groupe de héros aux noms familiers, ceux de la Régénération du monde, auxquels s'ajoutaient deux noms inconnus – un certain Emil Castagnier, et Marta Lualdi, la fille du chef du Vanguard. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette organisation qui aurait mis le monde à feu et à sang depuis de nombreux mois... Avait-il été si plongé dans ses recherches qu'il s'était coupé du reste du monde ?

La fin de l'article recommandait la plus grande vigilance car un commandant du Vanguard était encore en liberté, avec un nombre non négligeable de partisans. S'ensuivait une description détaillée d'un personnage ressemblant fortement à Richter. C'était impossible cependant, et Aster le savait bien : Richter n'avait jamais quitté Sybak jusqu'à maintenant, à part pour de courtes expéditions dans des ruines.

Hmm, peut-être Aqua pourrait-elle l'éclairer ?

« Aqua ? » dit-il à voix haute.

Pas de réponse. Sans doute était-elle avec Richter... Où était-il allé d'ailleurs ? Ne devrait-il pas être rentré ?

Ennuyé, il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil au journal et remarqua quelque chose. La date... Il avait quelque peu perdu la trace du temps depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sybak, mais il était pratiquement certain que ce n'était pas le bon mois indiqué à l'encre sur le papier. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne jusqu'au bout. Quoi ? L'année était fausse de deux ans !

Avec un léger rire, Aster secoua la tête. Alors il avait trouvé un journal du futur. Incroyable.

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette familière entra en silence.

« Hé, Richter ! s'écria-t-il en levant le journal. Tu étais au courant ? Apparemment, Altamira a été attaquée par une organisation sylvaranti, juste avant notre passage ! On a eu de la chance apparemment. »

Comme Richter ne répondait pas, Aster leva la tête vers lui. L'autre se trouvait toujours près de la porte, la refermant silencieusement, yeux baissés vers le parquet. Quelque chose dans sa silhouette trempée de pluie, ses cheveux dégoulinant tristement sur son manteau sombre, était comme refermé.

Aster fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête.

« Depuis quand tu as changé de vêtements ? » s'étonna-t-il alors que Richter se débarrassait de sa veste et de ses gants pour les déposer sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant mais Richter était vêtu de curieux habits qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vus sur lui. Il était sûr que la veille encore, Richter portait un simple pull noir et un manteau de voyage rapiécé.

Richter interrompit son geste. Il tira machinalement sur les manches de sa longue chemise blanche, puis, toujours sans prononcer un mot ni le regarder, alla s'asseoir au bout du lit, la posture affaissée, les bras sur les cuisses. Ses longues mèches rousses tombaient autour de son visage, dissimulant son expression.

Aster se redressa en tailleur, le considérant longuement. Que diable lui prenait-il aujourd'hui ?

« Hé, Richter ! T'es toujours avec moi ? Il va falloir être réveillé quand on va aller voir Ratatosk ! »

Pour être honnête, Aster était vraiment excité, mais aussi un peu anxieux, à l'idée de rencontrer l'Esprit de l'Ancien Arbre. Ils allaient parler avec un Esprit ! Et l'un des plus puissants, de plus ! Ce serait le sommet de toutes ses recherches ! Et tous ses collègues de Sybak qui le prenaient pour un farfelu allaient s'en mordre les doigts …

« Nous n'avons pas à aller le voir. »

Richter avait enfin ouvert la bouche, mais son regard, distant, obstinément fixé dans le vide, refusait toujours de croiser le sien.

« … Pourquoi ? demanda Aster, confus. Tu as changé d'avis ? Je pensais que tu étais convaincu depuis qu'on a trouvé Aqua. »

Il ne pouvait nier être désappointé, mais surtout perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce changement d'avis ?

Mais Richter secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on va devoir compter sur l'Esprit du Nouvel Arbre pour soutenir le monde.

-On en a déjà parlé, non ? répliqua Aster. Le nouvel Esprit est trop jeune. C'est pour ça qu'on …

-J'ai tué Ratatosk. »

Aster ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu as... quoi ? J'ai mal entendu, non ? »

Il vit distinctement les doigts de Richter se crisper sur son pantalon.

« Ratatosk n'était pas notre allié, Aster. Il ne voulait pas nous aider ; à la place, il avait décidé d'exterminer l'humanité, parce que... il blâmait les humains de la perte de son arbre.

-De... de quoi tu parles ? » répondit Aster, sentant sa confusion se teinter de panique.

Qu'avait fait Richter ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Nous ne sommes même pas encore allés voir Ratatosk ! Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas fait un mauvais rêve ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres fit trembler les vitres, attirant momentanément son regard vers le ciel sombre.

« Nous y sommes allés, répondit Richter, et il était impossible de mettre sa parole en doute avec le ton avec lequel il aligna ses mots, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

… Vraiment ? Ils étaient allés dans le Ginnungagap ? Mais même en se concentrant, Aster ne pouvait …

Un abîme sans fond parcouru par un réseau de racines semblable au chemin de larmes, témoignages d'anciennes vies et d'époques disparues, et au plus profond du gouffre résonnant de voix éteintes, le sanctuaire où demeurait encore une présence solitaire.

Richter avait continué à parler, mais Aster ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, occupé à tenter de saisir les images qui déjà s'estompaient.

« … il ne voulait pas t'écouter. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, alors je...

-Tu as tué l' _Esprit de l'Arbre_ ? répéta Aster en plissant des yeux. S'il te plaît, assure-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux. »

Richter ne répondait pas. Et Aster le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas ce genre de plaisanterie.

« Tu... tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. On avait besoin de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu le convaincre... !

-Non. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne voulait pas nous écouter ! »

Aster croisa les bras, peu impressionné par le haussement de ton de son partenaire.

« Comment pouvais-tu en être sûr ? Tu...

-Il t'a tué. »

Le silence retomba. Bouche bée, Aster ne pouvait que considérer le demi-elfe, qui, toujours, prenait soin de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait roulé des yeux, et répliqué par quelque remarque sarcastique.

« Oh par Martel », murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Richter tourna à moitié la tête vers lui, comme pour jauger sa réaction. « Ça veut dire que nous sommes dans l'au-delà ? Ça explique toutes ces étrangetés, continua-t-il avec un mouvement de main vers le journal qui reposait à côté de lui, puis vers la fenêtre baignée de pluie. Mais attends un peu, si tu es là, ça veut dire que tu es... ! »

Richter secoua la tête, l'air légèrement impatient.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas...

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Aster en posant les mains sur ses genoux avant de considérer longuement le demi-elfe. Je suis plutôt sûr d'être vivant, là. S'il te plaît, Richter, dis-moi la vérité. »

Richter lui jeta un regard en coin, qu'Aster soutint sans ciller.

« Je ne mentais pas quand je disais qu'il t'avait tué. Tu penses que je plaisanterais sur quelque chose comme ça ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as menacé de me défenestrer ?

-… Je n'aimais pas les humains à cette époque. Et c'était il y a longtemps.

-Même pas deux ans », souligna Aster. Richter eut un instant d'hésitation avant d’acquiescer.

« Oui, pour toi, ça doit faire deux ans...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens bien vivant, merci, reprit Aster en faisant mine de s'examiner rapidement. Je suppose que ce ne devait pas être bien grave, si tu as réussi à me ranimer.

-Aster, j'ai dit que tu avais été tué.

-Mais je suis en vie.

-Oui. »

C'était rassurant ? Il se sentait bien. Son corps avait retrouvé sa force habituelle. Il n'avait mal nulle part et ne sentait aucune blessure. Mais si Richter disait vrai...

« Richter, qu'est-ce que.. tu as fait ? »

L'expression sur le visage de son ami le déconcerta. C'était une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ; un air fermé, mais qui essayait douloureusement de contenir un tumulte d'émotions désagréables. Le coin supérieur de sa lèvre semblait se relever, comme s'il s'empêchait de montrer les dents.

Parfois, les gens pensaient que Richter n'était pas émotionnel. Ce n'était pas vrai, Aster l'avait compris. Richter n'avait juste pas l'habitude d'exprimer ses émotions aussi facilement que la plupart des gens. De son côté, il pensait que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, dans le cas présent, de laisser tomber son masque.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, prévint Richter.

-Je m'en doute », répliqua calmement Aster, calme en apparence seulement car en vérité, il ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment oppressant qui lui nouait la gorge et se répandait dans ses veines, mélange étrange d'angoisse, de confusion et d'abattement qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti. C'était intéressant, même s'il n'était pas d'humeur à analyser ses émotions.

Mais il devait entendre ce que Richter avait à dire, même si cela lui faisait du mal. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, et son ami ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité.

Ce ne pouvait être rien de bon si Richter n'arrivait même pas à trouver ses mots, ni même à essayer de le regarder en face.

Richter prit finalement une inspiration plus poussée, puis ouvrit la bouche, et d'une voix qui tentait de paraître détachée, commença :

« Au début, j'ai essayé d'obtenir l'aide des elfes. Je suis allé les trouver, mais ils ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec moi. Ils n'aiment pas les demi-elfes, et ils n'avaient aucune intention de briser les tabous de la mort pour un humain. J'ai vite compris qu'ils ne m'aideraient pas. J'ai aussi consulté le nécromancien dit le plus renommé de Tethe'alla, mais il n'a pas été d'une grande aide. Il ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts à la vie, seulement... manipuler les âmes et les cadavres, et ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Alors... » Il sembla chercher ses mots, puis capitula. « J'ai accepté l'offre des démons.

-Les démons ? répéta Aster, alarmé. Tu veux dire que je suis revenu grâce aux démons ? »

Il avait peu touché le sujet dans ses recherches, mais il en connaissait assez pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Soudainement, il eut davantage conscience, contre sa volonté, de son cœur battant, et de chacun de ses membres encore engourdis.

« Je connaissais les risques, continua rapidement Richter, comme pour tenter de le rassurer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai été très prudent quand j'ai passé mon pacte avec eux. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils te ramènent correctement. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de respecter le pacte.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que c'était une bonne idée ? murmura Aster. Que je voudrais être ressuscité avec de telles méthodes ? »

Richter ne répondit pas.

Quelque chose d'autre dérangeait Aster. Oui, il aurait à revenir sur ce qu'impliquait les révélations de Richter – il n'était pas certain d'apprécier que son existence présente soit le fruit des démons – mais il y avait quelque chose que Richter ne lui avait toujours pas dit.

« Qu'ont-ils demandé en échange ? s'enquit-t-il. Les démons ne feraient pas une chose pareille gratuitement. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu leur donner, à moins... »

Il s'interrompit, réalisant immédiatement quelque chose.

« C'est Ratatosk, n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il avec une horreur fascinée.

-Les démons voulaient sa mort, acquiesça Richter, car son existence les empêchait d'entrer dans notre monde, ce qu'ils désirent par-dessus tout. Mon objectif s'accordait aux leurs. »

Le silence retomba. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait particulièrement disposé à le briser. Aster avait beaucoup de choses à dire, mais il était encore sous le choc de ces révélations, et ne savait comment commencer. Richter, de son côté, paraissait anormalement raide, comme s'il s'attendait à un jugement de sa part.

Aster décida finalement de briser le silence gênant.

« Richter, je ne sais pas si je peux te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Je suppose que tu comprends. Il y a plein de choses que je voudrais dire, mais d'abord je...

-Tu n'as pas à prendre des gants avec moi, soupira Richter. Vas-y, dis ce que tu penses vraiment. Je le mérite. »

Aster fronça les sourcils.

« Tu penses que tu es une mauvaise personne ? C'est vrai que je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait, et qu'on va devoir trouver une solution très vite, mais...

-Aster, je suis une mauvaise personne, le coupa Richter, l'air défait. Tu ne sais pas encore toute la vérité.

-Mais tu as tué Ratatosk d'abord pour protéger l'humanité, non ? insista Aster. Tu disais qu'il était déterminé à l'exterminer. »

Pour la première fois, Richter le regarda, et cela le surprit tant qu'il se tut. Il ne savait que dire devant la gravité, la fatigue et la douleur dans les yeux de son ami.

« Je ne faisais pas vraiment ça pour l'humanité, avoua-t-il d'une voix douloureuse, un soupçon de grimace aux coins des lèvres. Ratatosk avait même fini par changer d'avis et avait décidé de faire preuve de clémence, et je l'ai tué, de sang froid, parce que je le haïssais pour ce qu'il avait fait, parce que si c'était ce que j'avais à faire pour te ramener à la vie, alors je devais le faire. J'ai eu du temps, moi aussi, pour changer d'avis, pour dépasser ma rage, mais je ne me suis pas écarté de ma route. Et maintenant, je ne parviens même pas à le regretter.

-A-attends. » Aster saisit le journal et le brandit dans les airs. « Combien de temps est passé ? Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment écoulé ... » Il consulta rapidement la date sur la première page. « … deux ans ? »

Richter hocha la tête.

« Désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

-Alors... » Aster tendit brusquement le journal dans sa direction, ouvert sur un article en particulier. « Tout ce qu'ils racontent dedans, c'est vrai ? Ce que disaient les gens de l'auberge, c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment participé à toutes ces horreurs ?

-Tu veux parler du Vanguard ? répondit Richter avec un sourire amer. On arrive à ce dont je suis le moins fier, murmura-t-il, presque inaudible. Je n'y ai pas juste participé. J'ai fondé ce mouvement.

-Mais ? Pourquoi ? rétorqua Aster, l'air perdu. Ce sont les démons qui voulaient ça ? »

Richter détourna à nouveau le regard, reprenant sa position prostrée, résolument tourné vers le mur.

« Les démons désiraient entrer dans notre monde, ce que la mort de Ratatosk aurait permis. Mais, même si je l'avais grièvement blessé deux ans plus tôt, je n'avais pas réussi à le tuer, et il s'était caché le temps de se rétablir. J'avais besoin d'aide pour le retrouver. Et j'ai appris que si Ratatosk était faible, la porte du Ginnungagap pouvait facilement céder. Il suffisait d'attirer les démons, et les démons sont facilement attirés par l'odeur de la souffrance et de la mort... »

Aster ne put qu'écouter, sans voix, alors que Richter continuait d'un ton voilé, racontant sa longue quête pour former et développer le Vanguard, un mouvement armé qui avait fini par mettre le monde nouveau-né à feu et à sang. Ses paroles étaient brèves, mais Aster soupçonnait que Richter ne s'épargnait rien et lui révélait exactement le moindre de ses actes. Il apprit comment Richter avait utilisé les pouvoirs du Centurion endormi Solum pour changer le chef du Vanguard et ses officiers en monstres fanatiques, comment le Vanguard avait décidé d'utiliser un canon à mana contre Meltokio et leurs ennemis, comment le Vanguard avait entrepris de faire se retourner la population de Sylvarant contre les héros de la Régénération par la Purge Sanglante, puis comment l'attaque contre Altamira avait conduit à la désagrégation du Vanguard, quelques semaines plus tôt, par ces mêmes héros et la fille de son chef.

Quand Richter se tut finalement, sa voix rauque laissant la place au battement de la pluie sur les tuiles, Aster réalisa qu'il avait porté une main à sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas parler, ni réagir, mais son estomac s'était comme enroulé sur lui-même, suggérant de rejeter ce qu'il avait avalé.

Il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient le plonger dans un mutisme profond. L'hypothèse que ce soit une grande plaisanterie serait davantage crédible que toute cette histoire, si seulement Richter versait dans ce genre d'humour. Il prenait conscience d'un nouvel aspect de son ami qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu et devant lequel il ne savait comment réagir, alors même que Richter guettait nerveusement sa réaction.

Ce dernier finit par briser difficilement le silence.

« Est-ce que... » Il s'humecta les lèvres et reprit d'une voix presque plaintive. « … tu pourrais dire quelque chose ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

Aster se leva. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais il allait étouffer s'il rester à sa place. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Richter ne dit rien quand Aster passa devant lui pour rejoindre la fenêtre. La poignée résista un peu mais finit par céder et le battant coulissa en grinçant. Un souffle d'air frais bienvenu accueillit son visage, accompagné de gouttes glacées qui piquèrent sa peau ; pendant un moment, il put oublier la présence de Richter et, par conséquent, ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La pluie qui crépitait sur les toits, l'odeur humide qui montait du sol et des tuiles, et le village qui s'étendait devant lui pouvaient entretenir l'illusion d'une journée comme les autres, pas différente des soirées tranquilles à Sybak les jours de pluie, s'il prenait garde de ne pas tourner son regard vers l'horizon, vers le nuage noir menaçant qui paraissait plus proche, plus enflé, que quelques heures plus tôt.

Finalement, il trouva en lui la force de se détacher de la fenêtre et de faire face à Richter, qui n'avait pas changé de position.

« Pour l'amour de Martel, Richter, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? »

Les yeux de Richter remontèrent brièvement vers son visage pour croiser son regard avant de s'abaisser à nouveau vers le sol. Les épaules basses, il ne répondit pas.

« Tu pensais vraiment que je serais d'accord avec tes plans ? Que c'est ce que j'aurais voulu ? Je suis sûr que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que je ne voulais pas ça ! Je veux dire, je suis content de vivre, mais à un tel prix !

-Je savais que tu n'approuverais pas, murmura Richter. Mais... »

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Aster laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a plus urgent maintenant. Si on ne fait rien, les démons vont envahir le monde. Nous devons... » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant vite. « Les Héros de la Régénération sont toujours dans le coin ? Il va nous falloir leur aide si on... »

Richter releva la tête.

« J'ai un plan, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée, bien que son regard fléchit quand il croisa celui d'Aster. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser les démons ravager le monde une fois que j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, ne t'inquiète pas. Aqua et les autres Centurions devraient parvenir à les contenir le temps que j'y retourne – je suis allé les voir tout à l'heure. Je tenais juste... Je te devais des explications, avant... »

La gorge d'Aster se noua davantage et il fronça les sourcils.

« Avant que quoi ? » insista-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

Richter eut un rire amer. Il n'avait rien de joyeux, et semblait presque douloureux.

« Avant de faire mon sacrifice, je suppose. J'ai trouvé un ancien rituel permettant de contenir les démons. Regarde. » Il sortit de sa poche une pierre qui émettait une lumière perçante et Aster ne put empêcher sa fascination de scientifique de ressurgir malgré la situation. « C'est la Pierre Sacrée. Elle transforme le mana du corps en flammes, ce que les démons détestent. Ratatosk n'est plus, mais avec ça, je pourrai assurer le rôle de sceau à sa place. L’Élu de Tethe'alla a eu la bonté de me donner son cristal de Cruxis. Tu sais quelles sont ses propriétés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il plonge le corps qui le porte dans une phase de non-vie, répondit Aster à mi-voix, les yeux fixés sur la pierre. Le corps n'évolue plus. Sans protection efficace, cela entraîne des conséquences désastreuses.

-Oui. Le cristal me permettra de résister éternellement aux démons et au rituel. Enfin, jusqu'à la fin de nos deux mondes, je suppose. »

Aster croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa son regard vers Richter.

« Tout ça... est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? » murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas censé être une question. Il était clair que Richter avait commis le pire et que rien ne pourrait le justifier. N'avait-il pas des regrets, au moins ? Comprenait-il ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourtant, quand Richter releva la tête, il ne lut que détermination au fond de son regard las.

« Oui, dit-il doucement. Ça en valait la peine. »

Le silence retomba. Seul le martèlement de la pluie accompagnait leurs pensées silencieuses qu'ils ne confiaient plus. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, Richter reprit la parole d'une voix très calme.

« Maintenant, tu sais tout. Je suppose que l'heure est venue que je parte. Je ne peux pas faire attendre les autres et prendre le risque de laisser les démons entrer, après tout. Retourne à Sybak. Ils seront ravis de te revoir. Rilena a vraiment été affectée par ta... disparition. Elle sera heureuse. »

Laissant retomber ses bras, Aster le regarda. Était-ce de l'impuissance, cette sensation désespérée ? Il regarda la forme affaissée de son meilleur ami qu'il peinait à reconnaître, ses habits portant les traces de combats rudes et de voyages éprouvants, les marques de fatigue dans sa posture et sur ses traits, et son maintien qui échouait à dissimuler des souffrances tant physiques que morales, et il se sentit désemparé. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne résoudrait la situation, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de garder le silence et de le laisser partir comme ça, pour probablement ne plus jamais le revoir.

Silencieusement, il alla se rasseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu m'as demandé si je me sentais bien, mais je ne t'ai pas retourné la question. »

Richter parut visiblement surpris du changement de sujet. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

« J'ai quelques écorchures de mes combats récents, rien de bien grave », fit-il avec un mouvement vers son dos.

Aster ne se laissa pas duper par sa réponse évasive. Richter avait sa fierté et n'aimait pas parler de ses propres souffrances. Avec un soupir, il souleva le dos de la chemise de son ami, ignorant son raidissement soudain.

« Montre-moi ça. Oh ah oui, c'est ça que tu appelles quelques écorchures ? » Les nombreuses contusions qui marquaient son dos étaient assez impressionnantes, mais pas autant que les cicatrices anciennes qui témoignaient de blessures sévères. Il n'était pas médecin mais il comprenait que Richter était passé, à un moment ou un autre, près de la mort. Fronçant les sourcils, il suivit l'une d'elle du doigt. « Est-ce que celle-là... ?

-Elle est ancienne, lui assura Richter. Elle date de mon combat d'il y a deux ans.

-Oh. Ratatosk a dû te donner du fil à retordre, hmm ? » commenta Aster en fouillant dans ses poches. Au moins avait-il toujours cette boîte de gelée de pomme spéciale qui s'appliquait directement sur les petites blessures.

« Plus que tu ne le penses, répliqua Richter d'un ton qui contenait toute une histoire.

-Ça a l'air fascinant. Ok, tiens-toi tranquille cinq secondes – arrête de gigoter...

-Je ne gigote pas.

-... Je vais appliquer de la gelée sur les coupures et les bleus. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui a mes notes de recherche ? demanda Aster en se débattant avec le couvercle de la boîte à gelée.

-Oui. Je les ai gardées avec moi. Je te les rendrai tout à l'heure.

-Tu me rassures. Quoique, je suppose que je n'en aurai plus tellement usage maintenant... »

Le silence retomba alors qu'Aster appliquait le médicament sur les blessures de son ami. Celui-ci ne fléchit même pas au contact de la matière froide et se contenta de demeurer immobile, mais, contrairement à précédemment, ce silence n'était pas lourd de malaise. Du moins Aster parvenait à garder son esprit suffisamment occupé sur sa tâche pour prétendre se détacher du poids émotionnel de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Richter, de son côté, restait remarquablement tendu. Était-il devenu si distant envers les contacts physiques ? Aster ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer de légers détails, parfois imperceptibles pour qui ne connaîtrait pas bien Richter, qui différaient avec la version de Richter qu'il connaissait, qui ne faisaient qu'indiquer les changements des années.

« As-tu vraiment l'intention de faire ça ? murmura-t-il finalement.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Tu as compris que j'ai fait des choses horribles, non ? Même si je savais que je ne pourrai plus te regarder en face, j'ai continué. Alors n'essaie pas de me persuader de changer d'avis.

-Tu penses que ça réparera ce que tu as fait de te sacrifier comme ça ? répliqua aussitôt Aster.

-Ce n'est pas une question de punition ! Je pensais que tu avais compris la situation.

-J'ai compris, mais je n'aime pas que tu décides de renoncer à ta vie aussi rapidement. Oui, tu as fait des choses épouvantables... » Aster ne sut dire si Richter tressaillit à cause de ses mots ou de la gelée froide qu'il appliquait sur la dernière plaie violacée avant de laisser retomber le pan de chemise. « … mais je crois qu'il n'y a aucune faute qui ne puisse être pardonnée.

-Ce que j'ai fait ne peut pas seulement être qualifié de « faute », Aster.

-Et alors ! Quand bien même, tu dois réparer de ton mieux ce que tu as fait. Mais... ce n'est pas en te sacrifiant que tu pourras le faire », continua obstinément Aster en refermant la boîte de gelée.

Richter sourit tristement et se tourna de moitié vers le jeune homme.

« Je pense que si, répliqua-t-il, le ton curieusement affectueux. Tu as toujours été un idéaliste. Mais parfois, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Parfois, on est obligé de prendre des décisions difficiles. C'est moi qui ai invité les démons dans ce monde. Être condamné à les contenir pour l'éternité me paraît une manière appropriée de réparer mes méfaits. »

Aster ne répondit pas. Richter avait raison, n'est-ce pas, même s'il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Mais il se souvenait aussi que le périple de l’Élue avait été voué à se solder par sa mort, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que pourtant les Héros de la Régénération avaient réalisé l'impossible en sauvant les deux mondes et sa vie.

Il devait forcément exister une autre solution. Même si cela impliquait séparer Niflheim de leur monde par la force, ou créer une autre porte. La porte avait été créée par Ratatosk, qui n'était pas un dieu, puisque Richter avait réussi à le tuer. Si Ratatosk n'était pas tout puissant, alors n'y avait-il pas moyen de créer un ouvrage identique au sien ?! Voyons... Il se souvenait d'une équipe de chercheurs à Sybak qui étudiaient les sceaux pour contenir des esprits et des monstres. Ce serait une première piste et... !

Richter émit un petit rire, las mais plus sincère que le précédent.

« Je peux voir que ton cerveau est de nouveau en ébullition, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Ça m'avait manqué pour tout te dire. A peine revenu, et tu es déjà en train de monter des projets fous. »

Aster croisa les bras.

« Je dois bien avoir un nouveau sujet d'étude, maintenant que tu as réduit le précédent en morceaux. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser faire un sacrifice héroïque les bras croisés ? Je me sentirais mal toute ma vie si je reprenais ma petite routine quotidienne en sachant tout ce que tu as fait pour me permettre ça.

-Hé, le coupa aussitôt Richter, reprenant un air grave. Tout ce qui s'est passé était ma décision. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de mes actes. »

Aster baissa les yeux, jouant avec le bord du drap du bout des doigts.

« Je sais, mais...

-Écoute. » Il releva la tête ; pour une fois, Richter ne détourna pas le regard et le fixa franchement. « Mène ta vie comme bon te semble. Reprends tes projets là où tu t'étais arrêté, ou commence autre chose, peu importe. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te laisses ronger par des sentiments de culpabilité, d'accord ? J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre la vie que Ratatosk t'avait prise, alors... vis-la pleinement. Ne te soucie pas de moi. »

Aster sourit.

« Ce genre de discours ne te va pas vraiment, dit-il. D'habitude, tu aurais dit que c'était mièvre. Tu as changé finalement.

-Pas vraiment, répliqua Richter, l'air légèrement embarrassé. J'ai juste... réalisé certaines choses. »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Aster reporta son regard sur la fenêtre laissée ouverte, qui laissait entrer la pluie sur le parquet.

« Tu vas devoir partir, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je voudrais trouver quelque chose à te dire, dit-il, un soupir dans la voix, mais même si je sais ce que tu as choisi de faire, je ne pense pas pouvoir te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait, pas aussi rapidement... » Richter baissa la tête sans un mot. « … mais tu es mon meilleur ami, reprit Aster. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider du mieux que je peux.

-Tu n'as rien à faire, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis le seul responsable dans cette histoire. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me ménager autant ; si c'était à refaire, je le referai. J'étais déterminé, tu sais. Ce n'était pas... seulement un coup de tête ou de folie. Les Héros de la Régénération, Lloyd et ses compagnons, ils ont affronté l'impossible, et ils ont eu leur fin heureuse. Et toi... » Richter tendit soudain ses bras et encadra le visage d'Aster de ses mains anormalement tremblantes. « … tu étais innocent. Tu essayais d'améliorer ce monde maudit avec tes propres capacités, dès l'instant où tu as pris ma défense, à l'Académie. Tu es mort pour ça, et je ne pouvais juste pas l'accepter... » Il s'interrompit, la bouche entrouverte. Un spasme contracta ses lèvres, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose mais que les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Richter, tu...

-Non, je tiens à dire quelque chose. C'est ma seule occasion de le faire après tout. »

Richter sembla lutter pour trouver les mots. Finalement, alors qu'Aster pensa qu'il allait abandonner, il parvint à articuler, presque inaudible :

« Tu sais... je t'aime. »

Richter sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde puis Aster, interloqué, sentit des lèvres se presser maladroitement, brièvement, sur les siennes avant de s'écarter aussitôt.

« Ah... hum... » fut tout ce qu'il lui vint à dire.

Richter détourna le regard, paraissant presque penaud.

« Pardon pour mon audace, mais... je tenais vraiment à te le dire, c'est tout.

-Richter, tu penses sérieusement que j'allais t'en vouloir pour ça ? soupira Aster. Je veux dire, je suis flatté ? J'aurais seulement préféré que tu ne fasses pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Richter eut un petit sourire triste.

« Tu as raison, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. » Il soupira à nouveau et se leva sous le regard interdit de son ami. « Je vais devoir partir, maintenant. Je suis désolé.

-Attends... »

Aster tendit inconsciemment la main vers lui, et il vit, distinctement, Richter hésiter, se raidir comme s'il luttait contre la volonté de réciproquer le geste. Il ne perdit pas son sourire.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais, dit-il, même si je vis une éternité. »

* * *

Le jour suivant, le ciel était radieux. Nul nuage ne venait troubler le soleil éclatant qui illuminait le continent. Le jour suivant fut pareil, ainsi que celui d'après.

Sybak n'avait pas changé en deux ans. Les hauts bâtiments de l'université et des laboratoires étaient toujours les mêmes quoiqu'ils portaient davantage de traces de foudre et de tremblements de terre. Quand il traversa la cour d'entrée, les scientifiques et étudiants qui peuplaient les lieux ne lui jetèrent d'abord qu'un coup d’œil distrait. Puis on commença à le dévisager. La jeune femme à l'accueil ouvrit la bouche sans un mot quand il se présenta devant elle, finissant par le reconnaître.

« Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Est-ce que vous pourriez prévenir le directeur Schneider qu'Aster est revenu ? »

Quelques chercheurs stupéfaits finirent par l'approcher.

« Aster ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu n'es pas cet autre garçon, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

-Je - on croyait que tu avais été tué par Richter !

-Richter ? » Aster fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, c'était bien comme lui de laisser les gens présumer le pire de lui. « Et bien ce n'était qu'une rumeur, comme vous pouvez le voir, répliqua-t-il en écartant les bras. Je suis bien vivant.

-Aster ? Alors c'était vrai ? »

Le directeur Schneider était si ému en le voyant qu'il versa une larme.

« Attends que Rilena le sache. Elle va être folle de joie.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, maintenant ? Que t'est-il arrivé pendant toutes ces années, d'ailleurs ?

-J'ai eu quelques problèmes, répondit évasivement Aster. Mais je suis de retour maintenant. Je vous raconterai tout ça ! Mais on va avoir du pain sur la planche.

-Tu comptes poursuivre ton étude sur les Esprits ? Tu n'as pas changé...

-Non. » Aster croisa les bras, et sourit, la détermination revenue dans son regard. « J'ai un autre projet maintenant : nous allons nous intéresser à la construction d'une portail artificiel pour barrer le chemin menant à Niflheim.

-Hum... tu as vraiment des idées intéressantes, comme d'habitude, ...qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré pour ce projet ? »

Aster éclata de rire, sous les yeux médusés des autres scientifiques.

« Je dois vous sembler bizarre, hein ? Pas de souci, vous allez tout savoir. Mais j'ai un ami idiot qui s'est fourré dans le pétrin et qui a besoin de notre aide. Il ne me croit pas capable de le sauver, alors vous comprenez que c'est mon travail de lui prouver le contraire ! »


End file.
